The Green Rookie
by Willowxxx
Summary: Tommy's dead. The Green Ranger powers have been acquired by a stranger, and the other rangers don't want him around. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own the Power Rangers, this is a work of fiction based upon this Disney owned product. I am just a fan.

Chapter One

_Red Rangers sword clanked against Goldar's blade. The golden-armored ape-like creature was able to overcome Red Ranger's blade, because Red Ranger only had use of one hand to sword-fight with. His other hand held tightly a black box with an emerald gem imbedded in the top. This box contained the Sixth Power Coin, the Dragon coin, and the weapon that was associated with it; The Dragon Dagger._

_The four other rangers battled heroically against the numerous Putties, grey monsters made of clay created by the evil witch, Rita Repulsa, who floated several feet above the battle, looking on with much interest. _

_At her hands Tommy, the Green Ranger, had died. At her hands! Red Ranger was furious. He fought with one arm, weakened by the cumbersome box cradled by his left arm. But, the sheer fury surging through his body was enough to at least match Goldar. _

"_Get the box Goldar!" Rita shrieked above the battle._

"_I..am trying..my empress," Goldar labored to respond, attempting to overcome the sword of the Red Ranger._

_Rita extended her arm outwards. "Putties! Rise!"_

_Five of the grey, bumbling foot soldiers arose and surrounded the Red Ranger_, _each of them trying to wrench the box from the arms of the Red Ranger, while he still was locking swords with Goldar. One of them was able to wrench the box out from the arm of Red Ranger, but he still held it in his hand. They fought back and forth, as Red Ranger was still locked with Goldar. _

_Finally, both the hands of Red Ranger and the Putty slipped, sending the box into the air. Rita began to glide towards the box._

"_NO!" Red Ranger yelled, pushing Goldar away with a strong shove from his foot. Red Ranger ran his index and middle finger along the blade of his Power Sword, illuminating the blade in red. He then slashed with the sword, the energy beam flying off of the blade and hitting the box, sending it flying, past Rita's grasp._

"_No! Curse you Red Ranger!" Rita screamed, as the box disappeared from sight._

"_Not this time Rita!" Red Ranger yelled. "I'd rather die than let you take Tommy's powers!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ryan sat at his computer desk, tapping away on the keyboard, looking up information on the death of the Green Ranger. It had been a tragic event that had been seen by most of the people in Angel Grove, thanks to live news coverage. The other Rangers had been disabled, and for one reason or another, Rita Repulsa was focused right on the Green Ranger.

She used that giant wand of hers to shoot some sort lightning bolt into the center of the Green Rangers shield. He writhed in pain, and everyone watched. He fought it as long as he could, crawling on the ground close enough to grasp the hem of Rita's dress. But, just as he got a hold of her, the exact same moment the other Rangers arrived as well, his mortality gave way, and death was cast upon him.

Ryan took a glance out of his window, positioned right next to his desk, before returning his attention to the article. He enjoyed looking down at the street below, and seeing the halo's of light cast upon the asphalt by the street lights. He knew his overprotective mother would frown upon her son sitting away at the computer at four in the morning, but Ryan felt drawn to the story of the Green Ranger. He didn't get the story.

The Green Ranger first showed up out of nowhere, and tried to destroy Angel Grove, but eventually, he was defeated by the Power rangers. And then joined them. But, he had now met his end.

Suddenly, the glass of the window broke. It happened so quickly, that Ryan ducked to the floor, fearing someone had fired a gun into his window. But, as soon as he had hit the floor, he seen it, lying there right in front of him. A black box, with a emerald on the top. Ryan lifted the lid and looked down into the box. Lying on top of a green, velvety material was one of those silver belt buckles Ryan had seen before on the Power Ranger's belts. This one had a gold coin in it like all of the others. On the coin was what looked like a claw, with three points on it.

Lying next to the belt buckle was a Dagger. It also had what looked like a whistle on the side, and buttons that seemed to suggest it was a musical instrument, as well as a weapon. The weapon part was suggested by the lethal looking silver blade.

Ryan lifted the belt buckle out of the box, and felt a tingling sensation in his arm. The sensation began to work its way up his arm, and it overtook his entire body. The feeling was intense and numbing. It felt like he had bugs crawling all over him. He set the belt buckle down, and as he did, he began to feel a different tingling sensation.

And in a flash of Green Light, Ryan was no longer in his room.

At his computer monitor, the open web page read at the top "Green Ranger dies at the hands of Repulsa."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I let this go more than a year without an update. I apologize; life has been super hectic for me. If you got an e-mail about this and are WTFing over this, I hope you can forgive my lack of focus and not feel forsaken by my abandonment.

If you are a new reader, I sure would enjoy a review. I guess you returners can review too. Anyway, I don't own Power Rangers, because if I did, well, a LOT of things would be different. This is just a short little update, but I still hope you enjoy.

--

Ryan opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Blinking lights, computer panels, this place was amazing. His mouth hung open in amazement for several moments before he noticed the attention of seven people surrounding him. A group of kids around his age, a short robot and a large floating head in a tube all stared at him, serious looks on their faces.

Ryan recognized the teenagers from around school, though he only knew the name of the brunette girl, Kimberly, who sat near him in Science class. The weight in his palm of the belt buckle seemed to be completely gone from Ryan's mind as he stared around in amazement.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked, confused.

"Ryan, I am Zordon, I have brought you here because you have stumbled upon something much greater than you can begin to understand," The large floating head told Ryan, the teen's blue eyes now focused on the head whose booming voice was filling his ears. "You are in the Command Center, this is the central headquarters for the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Ryan asked, his voice quivering. This was all too much. "What does this have to do with me?"

The tallest of the teen's, a dark haired boy in a red shirt scoffed as he turned away and shook his head.

"Soon after the death of the Green Ranger we were forced to send away the three relics that activated the Green Ranger powers. The Power Morpher, Power Coin and Dragon Dagger," Zordon said, "And because you were the first to grab it, the Green Ranger powers have infused with your DNA."

Ryan brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

"What do you mean 'infused with my DNA?'" Ryan asked, confused.

"You are the Green Ranger now," Zordon informed him.


End file.
